Work machines such as, for example, backhoe loaders, excavators, dozers, articulated trucks, and other work machines can operate in harsh, dusty conditions. In order to provide comfort to the work machine operator in these conditions, work machines often include a heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning system (HVAC) that provides clean treated air to an operator cabin. The air in such systems may be cleaned of dust and other debris by way of an air filter disposed within an induction system of the HVAC. With the aim of providing clean air, the air filter should be periodically serviced. To facilitate time efficient service of the air filter, the filter can be accessible from a point external to the operator cabin.
One such externally accessible air filter arrangement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,528 (the '528 patent) to Baum et al. The '528 patent teaches an air inlet and service access arrangement for an enclosed cab of a work vehicle. The arrangement includes a plenum having a filter and being secured to an inside of a louvered door. Outside air is drawn through the louvers and the filter to be supplied to the cab air-handling system. The filter may be accessed for servicing or replacement by opening the louvered door.
Although the arrangement of the '528 patent may provide access to the filter from a point external of the operator cab, it may occupy valuable space within the cabin, may be too complicated, and may draw air into the cabin from a point on the work machine prone to excessive amounts of dust and debris.
The disclosed air filter is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.